


Together

by Epiel20



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-12 02:14:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18001862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epiel20/pseuds/Epiel20
Summary: Charlie tries to visit someone from the past only Zari finds out.





	Together

Charlie was shaking. She had no idea why she was doing this. Of course, she shouldn't have been in the first place but that part she wasnt worried about. It was late and all the others had gone off to bed after dinner to her knowledge. No one would be looking for her and the jumpship was empty and ready for use. Yet still, she couldnt shake the feeling of dread buried within her.

Ever since she found out about the jumpship, she debated using it for a long time. She stopped herself the first time because she was still new and earning the legends' trust. Then she kept making excuses on how she was too exhausted after missions or busy with one of the others. Tonight though, it being the calmest she'd experienced, she figured why not? It'd only be one time but still it had her on the verge of trembling.

Sitting down in the driver seat, she exhaled letting herself relax. She kept telling herself just once and by the time she opened her eyes, she moved her hand to the lever to take off.

"What do you think you're doing?", Zari sternly exclaimed startling the shapeshifter. Turning around, Charlie calmed down when she saw it was just the overly snarky legend.

"What the bloody hell! What are you even doing here?"

"I saw you pass your room on the way back from dinner heading here. Considering you and John nearly broke time the last time you took the jumpship, I figured I'd follow." Charlie contemplated her words. It made sense. Still, she was certain no one was around when she snuck off. That was right! Zari was finishing up system updates and came to dinner later when everyone was done. Thats probably when she saw Charlie. "So, are you going to answer my question?" Her voice snapped Charlie back to reality and all she saw was a slightly pissed Zari crossing her arms. She debated telling her for a second before quickly dismissing the thought.

"It doesnt matter anyway. You caught me." Charlie tried pushing past her desperate to escape whatever this was about to be but Zari instantly grabbed Charlie's arm stilling her. For a moment, it felt as if time had stopped while they stared into each other. She could've sworn Zari's face had softened if the moment wasnt as slow as it was fleeting. 

Realizing Charlie wouldn't answer, she looked at the coordinates and curiosity replaced the lecturing face she was starting to form. She expected Charlie to be going some place reckless like a punk concert with some notable guest or a party to dance the night away stirring up trouble in a new period. But that wasn't even close. "A coffee shop in New York? What could you possibly be going there for?" Charlie looked to the ground avoiding Zari's gaze and leaned against the panel playing with her fingers.

"Like I said, it doesn't matter. It was a rubbish idea anyway." Zari could tell she was trying to act all indifferent and unaffected. She herself had played that card many times and usually she'd be one not to push. She'd let Charlie deal in her own way but this? This seemed personal.

"So you wouldn't mind me telling Sara that you tried taking the jumpship out while we were asleep?" It was a bluff. She wouldnt tell but she needed to know why. Charlie had built up this persona of a fun loving punk who never let anything get her down. With that she refused to open up, or at least fully. She talked about her time in prison like nothing with Mick and they hardly knew anything of her past. It made Zari curious.

Finally Charlie groaned. "Fine! You wanna know? Then lets go there." She gestured to the lever and Zari hesitated. If this is what it took so be it. She released the jumpship and off they were to 60s New York.

-

When they finally made it to a place called Lee's Coffee Shop, Zari found herself with more questions than she originally started with. She tried going in but Charlie grabbed her by the jacket yanking her back. "I figured we at least came here for coffee", she mused. Standing outside looking through the glass of a coffee shop window in one of the busiest cities was not what she expected Charlie would do.

"No. I-I can't." Zari furrowed her eyebrows staring at Charlie who kept looking inward. Now she felt herself wanting to know more.

"You know someone in there?" Charlie nodded still not taking her eyes off whoever was inside that fascinated her so much.

"The owner", she paused feeling that sentiment wasn't enough to express who this person was to her, "my ex." Only then did Zari's eyes go wide. She remembered the name of the place and peered around wondering which man could be a Lee and Charlie's ex. 

"So who is the lucky guy?" Charlie didnt react but her next words came out just as fast.

"Girl. Brunette at the cashier." Zari was shocked even more so. She felt she was opening surprise after surprise. Her eyes landed on the cashier and she saw what Charlie said, a woman. A woman with a short dark bob and brown skin. There was a small piercing on her nose and an overly perky smile on her lips that she had as she dealt with the annoying white guy no doubt complaining his coffee was too cold. When Lee gritted her teeth moving her hands under the counter, Charlie chuckled. She was no doubt putting a bit of salt in his drink. 

"So how did it end?'" And there was Zari to bring her back. Sighing, she finally removed herself from staring and turned pressing her back to the wall as her hands slid inside the pockets of her black hoodie. "I mean you said she was your ex?"

"It didn't end. Not really." Zari's apparent confusion egged Charlie to go on. Obviously none of this was making sense. "We were here about three months or so back from today and we were happy. Really happy." She sucked in whatever she was feeling not in the mood to break down in front of Zari. The whole vulnerable thing wasnt for her. She only ever came remotely close with Ray when they met in London. "Then you know the rest, I got sent to that magical hell hole", disgust and absolute hatred filled her tongue as she mentioned the place and it was the first time Zari had seen Charlie show any emotion for it. It was the first time Zari understood how deep her disdain for cages ran. It reminded her of her...and A.R.G.U.S.

"But when we found you, it was the 70s and you were in London. Why not go back?" A dry laugh escaped Charlie. As if what Zari said was so absurd which it was but not to Zari's knowledge.

"Yeah, I'd just come back, waltz into her shop, 'hi, love, I've been gone for seven years because I was trapped in a hell dimension fighting for my life. Oh by the way! Im a shape shifter!'" Zari then felt the regret for asking and saw how hurt Charlie was. Realization dawned upon her as Charlie once again turned avoiding Zari because she knew if she saw anything resembling pity in the hacker's eyes, she'd lose it.

"She didn't know you were a shapeshifter?" 

"No. I didn't want that for her. Lee was everything that was good in this terrible world and when humans find out about magic, theres one of two ways which it can go down. Death for them or getting burnt at the stake for me. I chose option three." Zari didn't know what to say. How could she when thats what she had done for years? In her time, she ran from place to place, never getting attatched to anyone or anything. No friends, relationship, home. She understood why Charlie did all the things she did and she understood how unfair it was to have everything you love taken away from you. She just didnt know how to say that. "It wouldn't have mattered anyway", Charlie started, "when I came back to Earth, I wanted to check up on her then too. In seven years and two months, she's married to a nice man and pregnant. While Im sticking it to the man in London trying to...trying to feel something." 

Screw it, Zari thought. She stopped caring about her logical thoughts as soon as she heard Charlie's voice just tremble and instintively pulled her into a hug. Charlie was about to fight it too, about to push Zari off as hard as she could but something stopped her. Some inexplainable force stopped her and all she could focus on was the feel of those warm arms embracing her and softly caressing her back. Then she broke.

Tears streamed down Charlie's face, no doubt wetting Zari's chest and she let herself return the hug. Neither said a word and somehow that was better because everything Zari wanted to say was silently being said. 

By the time they left, the door to the shop opened and Lee tried to see the random women hugging outside her place to offer them a cup. She felt she should but by the time she did, the whole sidewalk was empty.

-

"So what was domestic 60s Charlie like?", Zari asked smiling trying to lighten the mood. Charlie playfully rolled her eyes and walked up to where Zari was sitting. They hadnt taken off yet and neither were in a rush to get back to the chaos on the waverider so, here they were.

"I wasn't tamer if that's what you're asking", Zari pretended to make a face of disappointment, "No, I wasnt that much different. I went to concerts, always had something to get up to. I just always made time to go down to the shop, help with early morning set up." She started to laugh. "I think for a while, I'd shift into different people and come in to hear Lee tell the same stories before we officially started dating. All just to hear her voice." Zari started smiling but felt a whole new different set of questions begin to form in her mind. She shyly looked down and softly asked the next one.

"Do you still love her?" Not hearing the shift in tone or seeing Zari's face, Charlie casually answered.

"I think a part of me will always love Lee. Thats probably why I hated you so much, well besides you being a slight prick to me." After the initial eye roll, Zari cocked up an eyebrow. How did that have anything to do with it? "You two were insanely similar yet opposite at the same time." That Zari understood. It's how she felt about Charlie at first. She looked so much like Amaya but so clearly wasnt. Then there were certain moments like when she'd listen to Ray ramble on about Star Wars or secretly read Mick's writing that Zari just didnt know. It was...complicated. "You both are insanely stubborn, smart, and passionate but still just so...different." 

"How so?" She quickly regretted asking scared it'd make her look desperate but Charlie didnt seem to notice.

"Lee's amazing. So sweet, kind, and always willing to help others even when they dont deserve it or are using her. We fought about it from time to time but a part of me adored her optimism. _You_ , however", Zari's breath hitched. After the series of compliments Charlie just gave Lee, she feared how bad hers would be. "You're willing to be there for the others but, I dont know. I see you when we're in different times and we have to deal with those no good blokes. You never settle or keep it in especially if it involves another woman. You always fight back, always stand your ground. Its just-"

"Different?", Zari offered. Charlie nodded her head knowing that wasn't the word she was looking for but glad she never got to find out what it would be. "You never answered my question."

"Hm?", Charlie responded.

"Are you still in love with her? If some miracle happened that allowed you to be with her right now to live out the rest of your days, would you take it?", Zari emphasized. That was the real question she wondered. If Charlie would ever go back. A long grueling silence took over and Charlie looked at Zari contemplating her answer until it finally came.

"No", she softly said. In that instant, Zari felt conciously aware of her heart beating. It was like waiting for the next scene after a cliff hanger for her and she didnt know it till now. "Shes happy in the future and Im not the same person I was when I was...taken. And as much as it pains me to say, I don't think optimism and worn down coffee machines are what I need right now." Zari wondered though if they're what she wanted some day when all of this was over, but she couldnt ask that. She was done prying. She knew a question led to an answer which only led to more questions.

"Are you still in love with Amaya?" That took Zari way too many steps back. She had no idea how they had moved from Lee to Amaya in a matter of seconds.

"What? I-I don-", before she could finish her trail of excuses, Charlie rolled her eyes grinning.

"Please. Im not dense. You hated me as much as Nate did and he was the one who dated her. It doesnt take a genius to see you had more than friendly feelings for her." 

"I...I", Zari let out a sigh of relief. She knew it was pointless arguing, but was glad that someone had figured it out and said it. She was tired of carrying that weight alone. "Its like you said. A part of me will always love Amaya but-"

"But?", Charlie asked shooting her a questioning look.

"I dont think optimism and animal totems are what I need right now too." Charlie smiled getting up to put in the coordinates to go back home. She reached over Zari, back to her, processing her words as a whole.

"Maybe we can find out what we both need together."

 _Together_. Zari liked that.


End file.
